


All the Lonely People

by podlizzie



Category: Sherlock(BBC)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has tea with his mother twice a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Lonely People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166258) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



This one is for [](http://podfic-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_lover**](http://podfic-lover.livejournal.com/) who won me at auction @ [](http://fandom-flood-ap.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_flood_ap**](http://fandom-flood-ap.livejournal.com/). Thank you for supporting the cause!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/00004g12/)

Title: [All the Lonely People](http://pir8fancier.livejournal.com/468471.html)  
Author: [](http://pir8fancier.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pir8fancier.livejournal.com/)**pir8fancier**  
Reader: [](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/)**podlizzie**  
Fandom: Sherlock(BBC)  
Pairing: Mycroft, Mother (Sherlock/John; Mycroft/OMC)  
Summary: Mycroft has tea with his mother twice a month.  
Rating: R (for language)  
Context for Rating: Swearing; references to sex between consulting adults  
Length: 27:36

Links (mediafire): [m4b podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8ab4b1b69j0djxb) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cyxa0t1o509bux4)  
Links (Archive): [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-lonely-people) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-lonely-people-audiobook)

Crossposted: [amplificathon](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/901747.html)


End file.
